


Kink

by lostinfictionalworlds



Series: Going to the chapel, and we're...(The tales of Alpha werewolf Blaine and his Vampire mate Kurt) [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: Day 11, Kink, Klaine Advent, M/M, Vampire!Kurt, Werewolf!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfictionalworlds/pseuds/lostinfictionalworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaine advent day 11. Alphawolf!Blaine and his mate, vampire!Kurt have a little fun. (Going to the chapel verse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kink

“Kurt, baby? Please?”

 

Kurt laughs and swats his mate’s hand away from pawing at his shirt. “Blaine, no. It’s silly.”

 

“So my fantasies are silly to you, now?” Blaine manages to look affronted though his eyes are dark and his voice is pitched low with seduction.

 

“It’s not a fantasy, Blaine. It’s a—”

 

“Kink?”

 

“Oh my god—”

 

“Kurt, please. Just come on, role-play with me. You’re a good actor; I’ve seen your high school performances on the internet.”

 

Kurt rolls his eyes but crawls towards Blaine on their king size bed, nonetheless. “Ok, I’ll be the human and _you_ can be the vampire.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- Oh my, this really was a drabble wasn’t it?


End file.
